Book 4 Chapter 08. The Bridge
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Bright Lights' '' You and Fenn wind your way through the clutter of massive crystals jutting every which way wondering whether they might have some value back in Heren.'' :TRAVEL: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystals Suddenly, more crystal creatures emerge to halt your progress toward the stone fortress. "We're not out of the woods, yet!" Fenn hollers. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lightweaver, Crystalion Ancient You find your crystalline foes are best fought with quickness as their heavy blows jar your senses even when blocked. '' :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lightbender, Lightweaver, Crystalion ''More of the warriors materialize as you and Fenn battle on leaving the ground littered with shards of what was once living crystal. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lightweaver, Crystalion Ancient, Crystalion Much like the stone beings below, the crystal warriors attack in silence. Even your own attacks are met with not a word as the creatures fall before you. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lightbender, Crystalion, Lightweaver 'Big Sword' '' "Must we destroy every crystal in this place?" You shout at Fenn arms aching not quite expecting a response.'' :ATTACK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lightweaver, Crystalion, Lightbender, Crystalion Ancient A fearsome sight catches your eye as your last blow connects. A crystal colossus has joined the fight. :DODGE: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystal Colossus The massive sword of the colossus just misses as you look for an opening. "Fenn, take the others while I deal with this monster!" :DODGE: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystal Colossus Ducking behind the colossus, you rain blow after blow at the back of his legs until they crack under his immense weight. "T-I-M-B-E-R!" :ATTACK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 84 126 ?? 294 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystal Colossus 'At Last' '' There's a loud crack as the colossus crashes to the ground. "Nicely done, (User name)!" shouts Fenn.'' :ATTACK: 52 78 ?? 182 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystalion Ancient, Crystalion, Lightbender Making your way through the crystals, you now see the lava lake and natural bridge that spans it. :TRAVEL: 52 78 ?? 182 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystals "(User name), just a bit further now. That and a bit of luck and we'll not see a soul 'til we cross that bridge." :TRAVEL: 52 78 ?? 182 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystals "Finally, Fenn! Can you make out anything about the fortress from here? Guards, defenses and the like?" :TRAVEL: 52 78 ?? 182 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 85 128 ?? 298 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crystals 'The Bridge' '' "There seems to be a bit of movement along the wall. Hard to tell through the haze produced by the lava."'' "Let's just hope the bridge holds up and none of those flying freaks show up." "You ready?" < Chapter 7 - Book 4 - Chapter 9 > Category:Quest Category:Book 4